Konoha's Demons
by Lilith Darkholme
Summary: Naruko has been Adopted by Iruka and passed the exam before the whole village and the Hokage himself. Now along with Keira and Sasuke she will have even more challenges to face as will they all. Good Orochimaru and Sasuke, Itachi is a spy for Konoha. Read and Review Please. Naru/Sasu Shino/OC Rated for Violence, language, and sexual themes. I am in the middle of redoing chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any change made away from the original plot.

Chapter One

2 years ago

"lord Hokage please I am beseeching you Let me adopt Naruko. The villagers resent her many of them would sooner see her hurt or even delivered out of the village and left to her own devices than actually be allowed into the Ninja Program I know I can teach her and show them they're wrong about her." Iruka had been pleading with the Hokage for some time now about officially adopting Naruko a fiery blonde haired girl, and Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed Fox Demon.

Though Naruko was not aware of this fact and never before had the fox influenced her actions yet the Hokage believed that the fox is biding its time waiting until Naruko is truly alone. What no one knew was that that when the fourth sealed Kurama inside Naruko he in fact fused the two beings into one and sense a kitsune's tails grow in accordance of power level Naruko only showed an energy level of a human but had the all the other benefits of her kitsune blood and the heart of a human she knew compassion and pain she knew sadness and joy she had been in the academy for some time now but never been allowed to graduate or even take the exams saying her skills were not efficient for a proper ninja.

"You could not be more correct Iruka. Naruko is alone and hated by the very people she was used for to protect and save. Many don't even see her as a the young girl she is. They only see the fox inside of her. I know your hard on her because you want her to succeed I will grant you the adoption she is already in your class at the academy but you can not let your ties as her parent make you lenient on her." Hiruzen said in his aged raspy voice.

"Of course Hokage. Thank you for this honor. I can only hope the 4th would see my worthy to raise his daughter." Iruka said his head bowed to the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure.

Now

It has been two years sense Iruka had adopted Naruko and her skills with Nin-jutsu have shown improvement her tai jutsu far exceeds any other skill she had but her use for the basics were sorely lacking and the graduation exams always went off basic skills and Naruko's worst possible skill, the Clone Jutsu. An e rank skill taught to all academy students but because its so simple Naruko's incredibly dense chakra makes it hard for her to get the right amount needed for the skill. Her transformation jutsu no matter how hard she tries not to always makes her an older version of herself in a very provocative pose or gesture. Iruka always chalked it up to the Fox's influence leaking out though her subconscious to alter her transformation.

With the Graduation approaching Iruka was trying to think of a way to get Naruko ready for the exam knowing that it was once again going to be on the Clone jutsu it was like the board purposely chose that jutsu just to prevent Naruko from being able to graduate even the Hokage couldn't interfere with a graduation exam it had to be Naruko. Mizukai on the other hand was formulating a plan of his own and as Iruka's partner in teaching he knew Naruko was bound to fail thus giving him a chance to sway her to steal the forbidden scroll and hope she would be desperate enough to use it so Mizukai could kill her.

Naruko had made a few friends in the Academy among them were Ino, Shikamaru who thought everything was just to troublesome to care about, Choji who was genuinely kind hearted anyway knowing how it felt to be singled out and shunned, and Keira who wasn't actually in the academy but didn't have a proper ninja team, even Sasuke Uchiha joined their little group. It was Keira who first approached Iruka she had been doing a little investigating of her own on a few rumors that truly unsettled her and came across something between Danzo and Mizukai in a scroll it was a plot to kill Naruko but also get the whole village to turn against her in the process. The exact details were not enclosed but Keira was worried she was a capable kunoichi her power could rival a chunin but with out having been allowed to take the exams she was still a genin. Initially Iruka dismissed the information saying he had more pressing matters than an unfounded investigation, but he wouldn't know how important this information would be until later.

As the sun rose on the day of the graduation the classroom began to fill with the graduating class. Keira was there only as a spectator and to help keep peace it wasn't easy when she heard many parents wanted to pull their kids from the exam just because Naruko was taking it but this notion was denied as it would be unjustified, _'how much damage can a basic clone jutsu cause? Let the Uzamaki fail your children will be safe.'_ The elders made Keira sick sometimes but they also asked her to be there as security sense she had that ice prison of hers as a reassurance policy to which she could not argue as if provoked Naruko's temper could damage the seal.

When Naruko arrived Keira felt the room get quiet then the students felt the room get cold with killing intent but when they turned away from Naruko to see the source of this lethal intent was Keira glaring over them it even made Naruko, Ino, Choji, even Shikamaru get chills down their spines. As Iruka entered the room he was hit full force and very unexpectedly by Keira's killer atmosphere so he decided to speak.

"Ok Keira I think you made you point can you please lift the atmosphere please?" Iruka asked nervously of all the genin he knew, Keira scared him the most in a way he was very thankful she was the security for the exams as she wasn't a stranger to any of the current class.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Keira said as she lifted lifted the her intent and smiled her normal cheerful eye closed smile.

"_that girl scares the crap out of me every time she does that."_ Iruka thought he always forgot under Keira's cheerful nature the was a a force strong emotionless side of Keira who would kill anyone who threatened her village. "As you all know today is the graduation exam and as I'm sure you surmised Keira is the security detail that was requested for the exam."

one of the student who failed the previous year knew I was unusual for a security nin at the exams figuring it had something to due with Naruko shooting an evil look at Naruko "why do we even Need a guard if that one would just be dropped from the program?" in turn this earned him an death glare from Keira along with her energy as well as a verbal reply from Iruka.

"And that statement right there is why Keira is here today to both protect you from Naruko and to protect Naruko from those who would harm her that are in this very room." Iruka explained "As I was saying today's graduation exam is on the clone jutsu you each will be summoned in turn to the next room and display your jutsu Keira will remain here and watch over you all and remember she is already a Konoha Ninja she will do what is needed to ensure the safety of _every_ student in this room."

After Iruka left the Keira had moved to the front of the room as the first name was called the room got smaller and smaller Keira noticed that her friends were in a small group talking among them selves and there were a few more groups and a couple loners. One of the students the one who had made a smart mouthed comment earlier noticed Keira had her eyes closed assuming she was not paying attention, the truth was what was in the front of the room was nothing more than a shadow clone the real Keira was using gen jutsu and chakra concealment to hide her true place where she was keeping very close tabs on the class.

The boy thinking he could get away with it threw a kunai at Naruko who had her back to him with Shikamaru directly across from her 'sleeping' Sasuke to her left Choji on her right and Ino between Shikamaru and Choji. Three things happened the moment he threw the kunai. One Sasuke had caught the kunai by the blade, Second he lost his ability to move as he saw Shikamaru with his eyes open, finally he had a kunai to his own neck and behind him was Keira, though out of the corner of his eye he could still see the shadow clone in front.

"I think its time you were removed both the class and academy I'm going to recommend you be dropped from the program you obviously cant put your personal feelings aside for to ensure the success rate of a mission a friend of mine has a saying about ninja who break the rules are trash but ninja who abandon their comrades are worse then trash." Keira said her voice cold and emotionless.

Iruka walked into the room seeing the boy frozen in a shadow possession from the Nara clan Sasuke holding a kunai by the blade behind Naruko and Keira behind said boy just finishing her explanation "what is going on here?"

One of the other students though she wasn't a fan of Naruko also knew the importance of looking out for ones team. "Naruko and her friends were talking among themselves Keira who we all assumed was in front of the room with her eyes closed and yet still is, when Korvo threw a kunai at Naruko resulting in what you see now."

Keira spoke up once more "I would like to recommend Korvo here be removed from the exam and dropped from the program all together."

Iruka agreed to the removal from the exam but he would have to talk to the board and the Hokage about the dropping from the program. With that the shadow possession was released Keira pulled her kunai away and Sasuke tossed the one Korvo threw to Iruka who caught it by the loop. The exam continued as normal with no further incidents though Keira and the others found it funny their little group were the last ones to be called with Naruko being the very last.

As Naruko entered the exam room seeing the table still full of headbands she guessed there was a second exam after her class she found it hard to believe that anyone else failed. She gathered her chakra together did the proper hand signs and yelled "Clone Jutsu" what appeared was a useless gel like clone that would never hold up in battle.

"I'm Sorry Naruko I'm going to have to fail you." Iruka said he saw his adopted daughter's shoulder slump he knew she wanted to blurt out something about it being unfair but she also knew that her clone was the worst.

"We could just let her pass this is her third try after all."

"i cant, not only would the council be suspicious because I'm her Parent but all the others made three perfect clones Naruko only made one and its not even functional."

"its ok dad I understand." Naruko said walking out of the room to the yard sitting on the sing away from the others who were all with their families. Sasuke walked over seeing the look on her face told him she failed he didn't need to see the lack of a head band.

"hey we were going to get together after this to celebrate the graduation but I think its about to change to cheer Naruko up party." Sasuke told her originally it was supposed to be a surprise for Naruko but he felt it would be right to tell her now hoping to cheer her up some

"you guys go on ahead I don't want to ruin your celebration you guys deserve it." Naruko said with her selfless signature smile

Among the crowed of kids and Parents some we talking bout how Naruko was the only one to fail and before they could mention the fox they were hushed by another. As the crowed dispersed as the small group of friends called over to Sasuke and Naruko.

"hey you guys coming?"

"yea be right there. You coming Naruko."

"no you guys go on with out me."

As Sasuke left to join the group Hiruzen pulled Iruka to the side into his Office to talk to him privately he knew how the village treated her even about the incident in the classroom that he was happy to see Keira, Sasuke, and Shikamaru intervene with. He explained everything to Iruka that he hadn't said in the beginning when he allowed Him to Naruko that he felt he needed to share now as Naruko was going to be in a vulnerable state. At was this point in time when Mizukai approached Naruko and told her about the forbidden scroll that had a special jutsu that would surely make her pass. He told her where to find the scroll and about a secret cabin in the woods Naruko seemed suspicious at first but she did want to pass so she accepted the idea with out telling anyone about it.

Once night fell and she was sure everyone would be asleep Naruko snuck out to steal the Scroll though caught by Hiruzen her 'sexy transformation' made quick work of the old Pervert. With Scroll in hand she made off for the forest and the place Mizukai spoke of. Once Hiruzen was able to recover with a heavy heart he put a level one distress out Keira who was staying in the Tower was the first responder she was able to convince him to give her time to find and talk to Naruko the other ninja agreed as they knew Keira would be able to get through to Naruko.

Naruko read the first skill the Shadow clone jutsu and began practicing seeing as it was her worst skill it took her hours to to master it but she was able to do so just as Keira found her.

"Naruko what are you doing out here that scroll is forbidden."

"I know Keira but I really wanted to pass and Mizukai said this scroll was perfect for that."

Keira froze only for a moment she knew Mizukai was trying to kill her of course now it made sense what better way to get the village to turn on her than by having her steal a forbidden scroll. "Naruko you need to come with me now Mizukai is trying to kill you and he used that scroll to get the village to turn on you so they would want to kill you as well."

Mizukai landed on a tree branch behind them "well it would have been much easier if Naruko was alone but some how I knew you'd get involved Keira guess ill just have to kill you first.

"Naruko run as fast as you can to the village I'll take care of Mizukai." Keira said her body shifting almost in an instant to that of a lethal kunoichi Mizukai drew one of his over sized weapons and tried to throw it at Naruko but Keira deflected it.

"Fine I'll just kill you then go after Naruko."

"you'll be dead before she even reaches the village."

Naruko ran as fast as she could dropping on all fours like she normally would when using her chakra to run. She knew I was important she reach the village before Mizukai reached her she had to get help for Keira that was her Mission given to her by Keira herself. She arrived to see the crowed of Ninja who were surprised to see her Iruka was there as well he was upset and worried, he knew Keira had gone after Naruko but it was Hiruzen who spoke.

"Naruko where is Keira?"

"she's fighting Mizukai she needs help I don't think she will be able to take him alone."

"Where are they fighting at Naruko?" it was an Silver haired ninja by the Name of Kakashi who spoke this time the amount of concern in his voice suggested Keira was family to him

"At a cabin in the woods, I have a map." she gave it to the Silver haired man. And he was off like a lightning bolt the only reason Keira stayed at the tower was because Kakashi asked her to when he was away on Missions.

Back at the cabin the battle between Keira and Mizukai raged on both parties having some serious wounds and both running out of chakra Mizukai had the upper hand finally grabbing Keira by the neck with a kunai against it ready to deliver a final blow.

"put her down Mizukai." this made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end

"Ka-Kakashi how did you?"

"Naruko made it back to the village with the scroll and told us what you were in battle with Keira, my daughter."

Keira looked up through her open non swollen eye "hey dad sorry I look like shit."

Mizukai lowered Keira to the ground he knew he had no chance to take Kakashi on in his current state and Keira started to collapse but Kakashi was there in a second to catch her.

Back at the Village Naruko returned to scroll to Hiruzen and apologized she didn't realize she was walking into a trap until Keira told her which made Iruka instantly remember Keira's warning him of the plot. Hiruzen asked if Naruko read the scroll or learned any of its jutsu Naruko said only one and demonstrated her new Shadow clone jutsu though she still couldn't make a basic clone. Hiruzen passed her on the ability to create a more advanced clone as the purpose of the exam was in fact to make a clone they never specified it had to be a basic one.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any change made away from the original plot.

Chapter Two

As the sun rose on the day that the new team listings would be read off Naruko woke up early with her Adopted Father Iruka, though she has come to see him more as her actually family as she knew that birth parents died the night she was born. Though Naruko had lived on her own for a while as the orphanage made sure she knew she was not welcome there. She went down stares where Iruka was already sitting at their table with a cup of tea and some breakfast looking up seeing his Daughter he smiled.

"Morning I made breakfast for us both its your big day today wanted to make it special. You've come along way your father and mother would be just as proud of you as I am now." Iruka said proudly.

"thanks dad." Naruko said "i know they would be proud of me and if it wasn't for you and Keira I don't think I'd be standing here right now, but I also cant go around relying on you both for the rest of my life I need to get stronger so I don't have to run anymore."

Iruka chuckled hearing her words he knew those had to be coming from Naruko's mother. "your an Uzumaki alright that whole clan was full of a fire that burned with fierce determination. And also very dense chakra making it difficult for them to learn the basic jutsu but masters of the more taxing ones."

"is that why I was able to Learn the Shadow clone Jutsu with out being able to even perform a basic clone jutsu?" Naruko questioned

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan naturally have a dense and hard to control chakra so you'd use more that what you need on a basic skill but you could easily pull off a complex skill with practice and with the fox chakra that lies with in you as well you'd have more than enough to last anyone in a chakra battle." Iruka further explained "but you could also use your chakra in a tai jutsu manor as well, I'd even wager that you can take your father's own jutsu and complete it or even take them to the next level with enough practice but your no ready for that yet."

"Right I just barely learned one Jutsu but ill put all my energy into learning." Naruko said with a determined look in her eyes.

At the Academy Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino were already there as Naruko walked up Choji hadn't arrived yet neither had Keira the other assumed Keira was probably on a mission delivering a package or something. As the group greeted Naruko and headed inside they saw Choji eating a bag of dried fruit chips which was refreshing for them to see aside from his normal junk food. Sasuke and Ino finally got through to him after all.

As the group took their seats next to Choji just as Iruka walked with several papers heading to the front of the room and taking his normal place.

"alright today you will be put into teams of..." Iruka began but was interrupted.

"sensei I thought Naruko failed the tests why is she even here wearing a head band she most likely stole?"

"I can answer that." the raspy voice of the 3rd Hokage sounded in the doorway. "because of her honestly even after doing something forbidden and skill to follow an order and still show concern for those she is leaving behind I passed her."

"Hokage-sama, I wasn't expecting you to make an appearance today." Iruka said nervously.

"I thought I should be here as the teams were put together after all there are a few students that have caught the attention of certain people with in the village." Hiruzen explained "oh and Keira will be a bit late but there was an open spot in one of the teams so I put her name there."

"ok I'll get started right away then." Iruka said. "first of all you were all teamed in accordance to your scores in each area. This way each team has gen jutsu, nin jutsu, and tai jutsu capabilities."

Iruka started to read of the names until only nine people remained Naruko, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru,Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Keira, and Shino. Iruka let out a small smile as he saw the nine genin seeing that those nine all accepted Naruko to some extent, some more so that others, Iruka wasn't worried for Naruko being put on a team that hated her from the get go.

"Alright the last few teams Team 9 is already in service and have been for one year Keira knows them as she graduated with them. But we still have teams 7, 8, and 10. Team 7 will consist of Naruko, Sasuke, and Keira your team leader, well how bout that is Keira's father Hatake Kakashi. Team 10 is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru led by Sarutobi Asuma. Finally Team 8 led by Kurinai is Kiba, Hinata and Shino." Iruka finished the teams Keira was slightly bummed she had wanted to be with Shino but she could still see him in her off time. "Your leaders will be shortly it seems those three are the only ones late."

With that Iruka said farewell to Naruko and walked out the room he had unintentionally spoiled the fact that Kakashi was Keira's father but she seemed to let it slide it was bound to come out sooner or later. The first to arrive was Kurinai followed shortly after by Asuma it wasn't a secret the two were dating most of Konoha knew. Kakashi was by far the latest and as Naruko started setting up a prank Keira wanted to tell them why he was late but she didn't feel it was her place Sasuke spoke up though but if only to try and stop Naruko

"that wont work you know." Sasuke said matter of factually

"Yea well this is what he gets for being late." Naruko retorted in a slight huff folding her arms as she finished setting up her little trap.

"Naruko, he is a jonin and ex anbu." Sasuke said remembering the name from when his Brother was in the anbu before that fateful night his brother was forced to leave though not before leaving a sealed scroll for Sasuke detailing what happened.

Itachi had been framed for the murder of his clan and nothing he did or said would be able to spare him the fate of the crime he never committed, but as luck would smile on him Jiraiya and Orochimaru had heard of a criminal organization that had begun to form that they needed information on and Itachi knew as a Missing nin he would be recruited quickly. So he made a scroll that only Sasuke could open once he was old enough to fully understand what happened. Sasuke no longer blamed his older Brother but instead he blamed Danzo. Itachi had suspected Danzo from the beginning and Danzo caught wind of this and made it look like Itachi had done the unthinkable deed with the help of an unnamed masked man.

As Kakashi entered the room by opening the door the eraser trap fell right on his head with a mental sigh the man let the thoughts that would have came to mind pass before they could even enter. He looked around the room seeing Naruko laughing seeing that he actually fell for the trap, Sasuke in total disbelief, and he was surprised to see Keira still in the room he hadn't expected her to be on his team.

"My first impression on you three is pathetic." he didn't really think that of course but they didn't need to know that yet. In truth these three had the most potential from the graduating class despite Keira technically graduating a year before.

"Hey dad." Keira said calmly disregarding the comment.

"Keira I thought we agreed to you calling me Sensei should you end up on my team." Kakashi said wondering why she didn't

"Iruka-sensai kind of blew my cover as he reading off the teams."

"I see. Well I want all of you on the roof." Kakashi said leaving the trio.

As the three genin made their way to the roof they saw Kakashi reading one of his prized books. Keira had made it no secret of her distaste for them but she agreed not to say anything about them as she knew the value of good literature no matter what your fancy. Kakashi looked up closing his book he agreed not to read them in front of His daughter for her her agreement not to make her distaste known tot he world again.

"Good your here now I'd like to start with Introductions to better get to know each other." Kakashi said and pointed to Keira "you first."

"Hatake Keira, I like training with my friends as well as relaxing with them I like bugs and have great interest in them, I'd love to research them but not many are allowed in the Aburame Compound lab. As far as dislikes anything perverted, Sorry Naruko I know you don't try to be perverted with your sexy transformation. My dreams well I guess it would to become a Zoologist and top ninja." Keira described her self in a nutshell but still detailed.

Kakashi then pointed to Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes." he blushed while saying the tomato bit cause of Naruko. She normally brought him a fresh tomato nearly every day as though neither of them thought anything of it but Ino could see a special bond and Sakura grew very jealous of this. "I dislike many things especially Liars, cheats, and those who disregard loyalty. As far a dreams go I don't have one as I will Destroy a certain man and Restore my clans Honor."

"Very Noble." Kakashi said he had a feeling Sasuke was either referring to Itachi or Danzo but he couldn't be sure which. "next."

"Uzamaki Naruko, adopted by my dad Iruka-sensei. I love ramen of all kinds I hate the three minuet waiting period for cup ramen though. I also like being with my friends though they are few. My Dream is to eventually become Hokage so everyone will have to stop disrespecting me." Naruko said with strong determination in her eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi, as you heard I'm Keira's father, as for my like and dislike well I have no real desire to tell you, my dreams are classified, though I can tell you I I will never leave a comrade behind." Kakashi said. Naruko remember Keira saying something about a friend who never abandoned their friends she now saw she was talking about Kakashi. "that's all for today meet up tomorrow at training ground 7 for your first exercise and don't eat breakfast you will puke."

As the newly formed team 7 left to go home for the night they all had a smile on their face they knew they had finally become a true ninja team.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any change made away from the original plot.

Chapter Three

Kakashi stood before the memorial stone thinking back to his friends Obito and Rin his teammates the very ones who made him realize the importance of not leaving anyone behind and had it not been for Obito He wouldn't even have the Sharingan in his skull. Kakashi was also deep in thought of how to test his knew team he knew the bell test wouldn't work this time as Keira had been a graduate for a full year with out being placed on a team so she knew there would never be a one or two man team.

"what would you do Obito what test would you give them." as if answering Kakashi from the grave Kakashi began to think of the last Mission all three of them had been on together the one where Obito gave his own life and his eye to save Rin and Kakashi after he and Obito rescued Rin from enemy forces. "That would be the best test wouldn't it. Give them a mission then Capture one of them and see if the other two leave the captured to die or go after her." Kakashi was thinking of taking his daughter captive as he already knew her strength and wanted to test Naruko and Sasuke.

At training ground 7 Keira, Naruko, and Sasuke were all waiting and warming up. Sasuke was practicing his accuracy training, Keira was doing one of her favorite pass times of unharnessed non chakra rock climbing something Kakashi approved of as it helped condition and strengthen the body, while Naruko was practicing her chakra flow and control. As Kakashi entered the clearing he didn't see Keira right away so he had to asked where she was.

"Keira? She's up there." Naruko said pointing to the rock face Keira was climbing.

"Sometimes I wish she'd use a harness." Kakashi said "Keira Time to come on down we're about to start the exercise."

As soon as Kakashi called out Keira appeared right next to him having used the Shunshin teleportation to appear next to Naruko who had joined Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi looked over each of them before giving them his signature eye smile.

"Ok today's exercise we will be doing a mock escort Mission using gen jutsu and no you can not break it you have to complete the mission before it will be released the rules are simple Complete the mission successfully the safety of your client is the only thing that matters even if one of your comrades fall you have to get your client to the drop zone as they have important information their safety is the only thing you need to worry about." Kakashi explained.

"you mean were not allowed to go after our team mate if they get captured?" Naruko asked worried.

"No your not your mission to to deliver your client you must put any personal feelings aside to complete a mission." Kakashi said seriously even a little cold.

What he was not telling them was he was testing their ability to to not forsake a friend or team mate as it takes a full team to successfully complete a mission unless one of them dies during the Mission. 

"One more thing I will not be leading this Mission I wont even be in the Jutsu. I am testing you three for the sake of argument I'm placing Keira in charge as she is the senior ninja in your group. But never forget that the chain of command can be broken if your leader falls in battle." Kakashi farther said as he faded away and the jutsu took over.

Team seven found them selves in a a plain land area probably the land between Iwa and Konoha with them stood and older gentleman dressed in what appeared to be a generals uniform. Sasuke drew the conclusion this was to be their client as did Naruko and Keira. Keira stepped forward gave the teams Introduction, them man replied with his calling himself General Zod of the Imperial Navy. Keira guessed the man was from the eastern lands as the elemental nations didn't have a navy or an imperial system.

"Alright lets move its already dark so that means we wont be getting any light if was want to have light for the forest we'll need to reach it before sun rise." Keira told her team any forest was dangerous during the day even more so at night she wanted to travel during the day where it was a little safer.

"Right." both Naruko and Sasuke agreed falling in behind Keira and Zod.

Keira had point with Zod behind her with Naruko on the left rear flank and Sasuke on the right rear flank. The group managed to reach the forest after some time and judging by the moons position it was close to midnight so Keira decided to stop at forest's edge and set up camp sometime during the remainder of the night Keira had been taken by an unknown entity with a note an offer Keira for the General. The location wasn't exactly made clear but it was given, a cave in the heart of the forest. Naruko and Sasuke sat and spoke with each other once they got over the initial shock.

"OK so we have to get Zod to Iwa but now this group of ninja from another Village or even possibly missing nin want him for what every reason and are using Keira as a Bargaining chip?" Naruko questioned trying to figure out a plan.

"Yes and was can't just hand Zod over to them as it would mean a failure to our Mission." Sasuke stated.

"But we cant abandon Keira either we cant let who ever has her hurt her or worse." Naruko retorted

"I Know that Naruko. Just trying to come up with a plan." Sasuke said "Wait you have that shadow clone Jutsu right?"

"yea but my transformation Jutsu always comes out sexy." Naruko said

"Doesn't Matter." Sasuke said "i have a plan."

At the cave Keira sat tied to a chair her hands bound together and feet bound to either of the front either legs, she could feel the blind fold that prevented her from being able to see her surroundings so she used the sounds from the captors and counted three vocal and allotted for two extra just in case for a confirmed three possible five. Then she heard two more Voices those of her friends and a angered Grunting sound she assumed was Zod.

"We brought the General now let Keira go." Sasuke said firmly.

"So you actually came for your team mate huh I'm Surprised. You pass." everything suddenly vanished as Kakashi who was standing behind Keira still bound to the chair said as he began to undo the binding on Keira.

"You mean the mission wasn't a failure?" Naruko said confused.

"The purpose of this exercise wasn't to see if you could complete the Mission it was to see if you would abandon your Teammate a team is only as strong as its weakest member but even then if the team is divided then there is not chance for any mission to succeed." Kakashi said. "in this you passed this test with flying Colors."

"No wonder you used a man from the eastern countries as they have to reason to be in the elemental nations." Sasuke concluded.

"Precisely Sasuke." Kakashi said. "now you all can go home to morrow we start working as an official team and go on our first Mission."

Sasuke and Naruko went out to get some ramen while Kakashi went to set up his report and work on the team Dossier. Keira went to the Aburame Compound to visit Shino and learn what she was allowed to about the insects of the compound but was still not allowed in the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any change made away from the original plot.

Chapter Four

Having officially been a team for almost two months Naruko was getting slightly annoyed with the low d rank missions Team 7 had been getting Kakashi tried to explain that it was protocol that all new team were given d ranked Missions but Naruko didn't pay attention or started arguing about how lame it was so Kakashi just dripped the subject. Sasuke didn't like it either but he kept his mouth shut and Keira well she had been used to the low ranked Missions though she wanted something a little higher ranked but she wasn't sure if Naruko or Sasuke were up for them aside from Naruko's loud protests of the lower ranked Missions. Hiruzen looked at the three genin in his office and their leader and let out an audible sigh.

"Very well I'll give you a C ranked mission it's a simple escort mission the most you'll have to fear are thugs and bandits." Hiruzen started. "Keep in mind though if the mission gets to dangerous you are to abort and return to Konoha with the client."

"How dangerous can bandits and thugs be?" Naruko asked dismissing the immediate danger of the threat.

"Very dangerous. Even more so if they are rouge ninja." Kakashi said his one visible eyes looking to Keira who had her hand hidden in her kimono top over a scar no one knew was there save Kakashi.

Naruko caught Keira's position shift out of the corner of her eye and looked over to her. "you ok Keira?"

"Yea I'm fine." Keira said feigning her signature smile

"You're lying." Sasuke said but dismissed any notion of pressing the issue.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Keira said looking down.

"On Keira's first C rank Mission she met a rogue ninja from an unknown village though she managed to defeat him and complete her Mission she did so at a heavy price that almost took her life." Hiruzen said saving Keira from having to explain all the details but giving Naruko an idea of the danger. "that is also why she went on the waiting list for a proper ninja team instead of continuing on as a solo ninja, while she has considerable skill as a ninja no ninja should go with out back up."

Keira was staring down at the floor through out the explanation she didn't like remembering the battle but she had learned a lot from it and it was also the birth of her own lethal intent.

"Well we all have each other now so nothing like that will ever happened again that's a promise." Naruko declared a little louder than she really needed to but it was enough for Keira

"Thanks Naruko but you don't have to worry about me. Anyway whats the Mission." Keira said getting back to their Mission Brief.

"You will be escorting a Bridge Builder back to his home in the Land of Waves." Hiruzen began to explain "Please show in the Carpenter."

A older man a bit on the heavy side was led into the room drinking from a bottle of Saki making Naruko's nose scrunch up from the smell. After a short introduction they learned his name was Tazuna a self proclaimed Master bridge builder he commented on how the team escorting him were so young Hiruzen himself made a comment about team 7 being the most capable of all the teams in Konaha as team 7 had three sleeping demons, though this was more of a bluff unbeknownst to everyone in the room including the three genin themselves it was very very true.

Tazuna decided to stay in the Tower while team 7 left to gather their packs for the journey to the land of waves Naruko had gone home and told Iruka that she was leaving on a mission to the land of waves and that it would mean she would be gone for about a week give or take a day or two. Sasuke had actually gone with Naruko as he had been crashing in the spare room when he didn't want to be a tomb as he he had begun to call the compound of his clan. Leaving Keira and Kakashi going to their home to pack which was convenient as that meant less explaining on Keira's part of going on a dangerous Mission.

Meeting back up at the main gates of Konoha Team 7 and Tazuna who was still grumpy probably from the Saki, about his life being in the care of Kids despite all each of them being around 13, though Kakashi was in fact an adult and a jonin and former anbu, but Tazuna didn't need to know that. As the small group left the village the gates closing behind them Naruko stretched arching her back causing her chest to stick out making Sasuke blush though he managed to hide it quite well almost to well. Keira was walking in the back of the group her thoughts were not entirely all on the mission but when she saw a strange puddle when the last rain fall had been weeks ago and the weather has been far to nice for water to still be lingering from any rain brought her attention back to the mission, Kakashi had also noted the puddle but seeing as he was not in the rear he had to trust his daughters skills though should Keira fall he would hope it was not in front of him.

As the group moved past the puddle Keira applied a gen jutsu to mask her location while a shadow clone took her place in the formation though it was her favorite ambush set up it did have a major weakness. Being a low level gen jutsu anyone who could tell gen jutsu could easily dispel the illusion and attack the real Keira before she had any time to properly react Kakashi had been meaning to help her up the level of this jutsu but hasn't had time to train her in more advanced gen jutsu.

While Keira was in fact the rear guard the attack that came from the puddle was not aimed at Keira the target was in fact Kakashi as he was deemed the larger threat. And rightfully so as while he used the substitution jutsu he allowed it to look like he was killed so he could test everyone's reaction time to an attack though it didn't take long for the attacker to take out Keira's shadow clone. Naruko at this point started to freak out but was reassured by Sasuke and reminded that their primary mission was to insure the survival of Tazuna and get him home. Hearing Sasuke's words did bring Naruko back to her somewhat normal self as she grew more serious for the fight to come.

"two down three to go Brother lets make this quick and painless for them."

"I wouldn't be so sure on the speed you'll be able to take us down as you can see we're quite well aware of your presence now your ambush is no longer in full effect so you might actually have to work to kill us if you even can." Sasuke said sounding slightly arrogant which was his desired effect.

"Oh trust us we will dispatch of you with little effort."

"Then you two really are stupid." Naruko said getting in a fighting stance she didn't have much in her arsenal of jutsu but she was confidant in her ability none the less. "Ready Sasuke?"

"Time to take out the Trash." Sasuke said referring to his opponents need for ambush instead of head to head combat.

The two demon brother lunged toward Sasuke and Naruko who both dodged the lunge Naruko by do a graceful jump and twist over one of them so she could send a kunai at him while he was charging. The kunai hit hit mark as the one cried out in pain pulling the kunai from his lower back.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." though as soon as he said those words he received a devastating knee launch to his gut.

"No one calls her a bitch but me asshole." Sasuke said as he delivered the the blow.

As the second brother tried to take the chance to attack Sasuke he had Naruko's heel drop hard onto his head and his face driven into the ground. Though she used a bit to much force as it caused the chain on their gauntlets to brake and one of the barbs come up and cut her arm. Though once they had both brothers bound Sasuke began to administer first aid to Naruko's wound as Keira and Kakashi both came back into view.

"we'll it doesn't look like we'll get much from these two for a while, you two really did a number on them" Kakashi commented while he was over looking the two demon brothers but noticed they both fell prey to the poison in their gauntlets "Sasuke did you clean Naruko's wound before you began to bandage her arm?"

"just with some water from my sack why?" Sasuke questioned

"If she was cut by the gauntlet or chain chances are she was poisoned." Kakashi explained _'But then again with the nine tails inside of her would it really be anything to worry about.'_

"Well if those two are already dead from the poison wouldn't I be dead as well?" Naruko questioned

"this is true as I assume the it wasn't long after you or they were cut the other was as well so I think you'll be safe." Kakashi reassured her. _'As I thought the Kyuubi wont let her fall prey to poison.'_

As the day lingered Team 7 came to a river Kakashi was about to suggest breaking for lunch when Naruko suddenly shouted for every one to get down just as a very large Sword spun over their hads as they all dove to the ground. When kakashi looked up he saw a man standing on the handle of the sword a man her knew right away.

"Mamochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said flat toned.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any changes made away from the original plot.

A/N: yes I know last time I ended the the story right when Zabuza was first coming into play With Kakashi saying his name aloud so I'm starting there.

Chapter Five

"Copy Ninja Kakashi the man whose copied over a thousand jutsu." Zabuza Said looking down over his shoulder he still had his back to the group

"Sasuke, Naruko, Keira, protect Tazuna and stay out of this fight not even I will have an easy time," he paused as he placed a hand on his fore head protector and pushed it up. "Unless I do this."

"Dad's using his Sharingan?" Keira asked aloud Sasuke immediately snapped his head in her direction

_'The Sharingan? How can he have that? Only a select few Uchiha can obtain it. Could he be?' _Sasuke questioned the heritage of their sensei in his mind.

"You Honor me Kakashi by using that this early." Zabuza said.

The three genin had formed a protective triangle around the bridge builder their weapons of choice drawn. Sasuke had a short Katana or Wakazashi as they were often called, Naruko had a set of ninja claws one either hand sliding down between her knuckles totaling six three on either hand, while Keira was sporting a more lethal variant of the senbon. Naruko's claws reacted to her chakra only extending or retracting when she was focused her chakra into them Kakashi had thought it was a good weapon for her as she had large reserves and wild chakra.

It should also be noted that once extended or retracted Naruko wouldn't need to focus any more chakra into them until she wanted to extend or retract again unless she was putting chakra into them for an attack which used a separate thought process and chakra flow. The claws them selves are mounted into a pair of gloves with a metal back hand covering where the claws come out from this making it seem as though they emerge from her hands themselves.

A thick mist began to cover the river and field they were standing in Kakashi could barely see through the mist even with his Sharingan eye Keira being a water specialist herself focused chakra to her eyes allowing her to see through the mist.

"Naru, Sasuke, focus some chakra to your eyes it will let you see through the mist." Keira told her two team mates calmly and quietly.

Kakashi knew his Sharingan would strain his chakra but he needed to see as well so he focused chakra into his own eyes cutting through the mist with them to see Zabuza making a water clone and instantly copying the skill making one himself with out Zabuza knowing it. As the clone of Zabuza sped forward and the real Zabuza appeared close to the three genin he swung his sword downward attempting to first take out Keira and test Kakashi who at the last second managed to kawarmi hos clone with Keira thus killing his clone and appearing behind Zabuza.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you remember your opponent is me." Kakashi said in a cold emotionless voice.

Truth was no one messed with his daughter if the wanted to live but Kakashi knew better then to let his ties to Keira blindly guide him he still had to keep a level head to fight clearly. Kakashi struck at Zabuza only to find it fall into water revealing a clone Zabuza let out a deep chuckle seeing how much the girl meant to Kakashi.

"So your weak link is the girl with yellow Hyuga like eyes." Zabuza stated drawing Kakashi away from the group once more.

_'This is exactly why I didn't want Keira on my team.' _ Kakashi thought not allowing himself to get distracted by taunts _'and her eyes to have the Hyuga look but her mother wasn't from the Hyuga clan was she?'_

Zabuza went through several hand signs as a large dragon form out of the water then launched toward Kakashi who used shunshin to dodge the attack as he charged the chakra into his hand forming a chidori and sped towards Zabuza. Though before the attack to could land Zabuza fell backward with two senbon in his neck and a Hunter nin walking along the water to his body.

"I want to tank you for weakening Zabuza enough for him to not notice my attack so I can kill him. I have been hunting him for some time." the young hunter said as he slumped the apparently dead Zabuza over his shoulders.

"Your welcome I guess Kakashi said wanting to double check on the kill but the ninja had already left. _'By the sound of his voice id say that young ninja was no older than Naruko or Keira.' _Kakashi fell face first onto the bank unconscious now.

"Dad used his Sharingan for to long com one lets get him to to Tazuna's you said your homes just a few more miles down river right?" Keira asked

"yes but I've arranged a transport for us to get there he should be here shortly."

"Tazuna you there?" u unknown gruff voice called

"Ahoy my friend I was just wondering where you might have gone to." Tazuna said to the other man. "Come lets get these kids and their sensei to my house I fear more may be after us."

Keira sat in the boat troubled by her thoughts the hunter nin had indeed thrown two senbon into Zabuza's neck and Zabuza did appear to die but the senbon didn't hit anything vital was the senbon poisoned? Why did this trouble her so much. Keira spent the time on the boat caring for her father and covering his again she could tell Sasuke was thinking and curious about Kakashi's sharingan.

"Dad isn't from the Uchiha clan his Sharingan is an implant given to him by his old friend and team mate before he died. I don't know the full story but I know that dad would never use that eye if his friend wouldn't think it was the right time, or so dad says." Keira explained

"and what about your own eyes I never thought about it before but what that freak said about them being Hyuga like I see that now." Naruko questioned

"I don't the answer to that I was born with these eyes. I don't know to much about my mother and I don't think she was part of the Hyuga clan if she was she wasn't from the main family. But I don't even know her name." Keira explained from the knowledge she knew Keira's features look more like Kakashi's more than anything but her hair was a very light lavender most just assumed it was from some form of pigmentation no one questioned her heritage before. Not even herself, until now.

Come morning after everyone had eaten and slept Kakashi finally woke up to find his Daughter close by him it was obvious she had been taking care of him. He smiled and tried to move but he wasn't moving anytime soon with out aid when he grunted in pain Keira stirred waking up and looking to her father.

"You she still be resting your no where near ready to move yet." Keira said with her yellow pupil-less eyes.

"Alright no moving for the sensei." Kakashi said submitting to his daughter not wanting to argue with her.

Naruko and Sasuke soon joined the two after hearing Keira and Kakashi's voices. Keira spoke again "Dad I don't think that Zabuza guy is dead. The hunter nin didn't throw the senbon in the right place and I don't think they were poisoned."

"And I did some digging Hunter nin normally dispose of the bodies on the spot this ninja took Zabuza else where." Sasuke added

"That means no rest for you three you need to train so you'll be ready to fight with him or the hunter nin." Kakashi said "Naruko, Sasuke I want you to to practice chakra tree walking Keira will demonstrate but you two will have to learn on your own Keira will be escorting Tazuna to the bridge."

Keira first demonstrated the tree walking technique to both Naruko and Sasuke who then began to train them selves with the ability while not an actual jutsu the skill was designed to practice ones chakra control. Kakashi had managed to get around thanks to a pair of crutches thus allowing him to observe and guide Sasuke and Naruko while Keira left with Tazuna so she could protect him on the bridge.

At the bridge Tazuna and Keira were greeted with a very sickening sight slain bodies of the few brave villagers still willing to work on the bridge with a heavy heart Keira and Tazuna cleared the bridge and began to bury the slain workers only to be interrupted by a man wielding a full length katana.

"you must be the half blooded Hyuga girl what a prize you will make." the man said

"every one keeps calling me a Hyuga. My name is Hatake Keira, daughter of Hatake Kakashi!" Keira yelled at the man throwing three senbon she pulled from her pouch with deadly aim but the man simply cut them down from the air.

"you think those toy will work on me how childish." the man laughed at Keira

_'Damn I cant use my senbon and I'm still to close to Tazuna for a proper jutsu. This officially sucks.' _Keira thought to her self as she recklessly but purposely charged the man her plan was of course to jump of them mans block and away from Tazuna.

When the man did block he sent Keira flying as she intended away from Tazuna but she was knocked away and rolled off the ground thus getting hurt in the process. Rising to her feat blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and and left arm Keira stood facing the man determination burning in her eyes.

"I will not let you harm him." Keira said referring to Tazuna.

"Then I'll just have to kill you wont I you little bitch." the man said smiling as if he was going to enjoy killing her.

Keira ran through her hand seals Dog, Snake, Dragon, and finally Bird as she took a deep breath _'Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Breath!'_ Keira declared in her mind obviously not able to shout. Ash she unleashed the large swirling vortex of snow and ice the ice shards cutting the mans skin the snow freeze drying the blood in the open wounds. Once the jutsu had stopped Keira was panting from the long wind attack and as the man shook off the snow and ice one could tell the attack weakened him but not fatally.

"so your also one of them ice bitches like Haku shame I'll have to tell him that I killed an ice user but learning about your dojutsu will be worth it." the man said with his evil smile.

"I don't have a dojutsu as I said I'm not a Hyuga!" Keira yelled for the second time running through more hand seals Ox, Horse, Ram. "Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu!"

Keira Fired a series of large ice crystals at her assailant several of them piercing his body shattering his bones and any organs they hit one Crystal managed to pierce the mans heart killing him. And causing Keira to collapse from exhaustion. Tazuna approached Keira and lifted the girl in his arms bridal style and carried her back to his home where his daughter began to care for the girl. Kakashi had asked what happened and Tazuna told him how she refused to give up and let anyone hurt him and she insisted she wasn't a Hyuga or have any form of dojutsu what ever that meant.

"So they still think she is a Hyuga because she has their eyes?" Kakashi mused aloud more to himself than anything.

"Kakashi-sensei why would they think Keira is part of the Hyuga Clan just because she has similar eyes as them?" Naruko asked curious even more so now as more people question Keira's heritage.

"truth be told it's possible for Keira's mother to have been from the Hyuga clan but this can not be verified here as we do not have the equipment we need to run a proper blood test and we have nothing to compare her blood against." Kakashi explained. He in truth was honestly not entire sure himself if Keira's mother was part of the Hyuga clan of course he has his suspicions and Hiashi's wife reminded him of the woman who gave birth to Keira.

The woman who had given birth to Keira if Kakashi was correct, would have married Hiashi two years later and given birth to Hinata then later Hinabi making Keira a Hyuga descendant though it would be assumed the woman was also a Hyuga as Keira has the same eyes as the rest of the Hyuga clan only difference is that Keira's are yellow while the normal Hyuga color is white.

"but for now you all need to rest while we wait for dinner." Kakashi said

It was then a young voice came from behind them all. "Why do you even bother Gato is just going to kill you. He kills everyone who rises against him. If you loved your daughter you'd take her home and forget about this place nothing will change."

"Inari that girl risked her life to protect your grand father had it not been for her your grandpa would be dead right." Tazuna's daughter spoke up.

"Why there are no such things as heroes. Why does anyone even care its not like any of them has had to live life hard with out a family or losing a loved one why don't they just go home?" the child screamed back at his mother.

At this point Naruko snapped, Sasuke sighed thinking _'Shit.'_, Kakashi backed away as far as he could from Naruko thinks _'oh boy wrong thing to say around Naruko.' _Naruko eyes went from round pupils to eerie slits, and were no longer her bright blue eyes that Sasuke had come to treasure, instead her eyes were a fiery orange around the slits Naruko looked at the child but keeping enough control of herself she looked for the nearest exit a window and dove through it not caring that it had begun to rain outside.

"You shouldn't make assumption like that. Naruko knows all to well the pain of being alone not having a family or loved ones while she cant say she knows what is like to lose a family she does know how it feel to have never had one in the first place. She was born an orphan her father died in battle and her mother in child birth." Kakashi was explaining but paused when the house began to shake "Sasuke go calm her down she will listen to you."

Inari ran off not wanting to hear anything much like Naruko did though while Naruko's actions were justified as she didn't want to hurt anyone Tazuna shook his head at young Inari.

"forgive him he lost his father to Gato's men ever sense then he hasn't been the same he stopped believing in heroes and protectors." Tazuna explained.

Out by the piers Naruko had her dark blue chakra swilling around her with water as well she was just standing there ankle deep in water the vortex surrounding her Sasuke had never seen Naruko this upset but he did know the source of this emotion He knew Naruko had grown up alone until Iruka adopted her. Even then the villagers still hated her and did everything they could to make her life hell. One of them even tried to rape her almost succeeded until he was dropped by a senbon laced with a paralyzing agent.

Sasuke approached Naruko and put his arms around her even walking through the vortex to get to her. "hey calm down alright the kid didn't know what he was saying."

Sasuke could feel the tears and sobs coming from Naruko as they soaked his shirt. "I know he didn't but it doesn't make it feel any better those are the same words I get from the villagers." Naruko Started then began imitating a villager through her tears "There's that demon child, demons can't feel pain or sorrow what right does she have to go around to a cemetery not like she ever lost anyone."

Sasuke pulled her closer letting her cry into his chest "your such a cry baby but a cute one and your my cry baby."

Authors Notes

Ok thanks for your patients as I was typing this chapter I hope you enjoyed it this one was more focused on Keira but that is intentional but fear not you'll see more Naruko and Sasuke action in coming chapters and don't forget we still have round two with Zabuza and the meeting in the forest with Haku but who will run into Haku and will Haku turn out to be friend or foe in the up coming battle with Zabuza. Find out next time in Konoha's Demons.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any changes made away from the original plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Naruko Having calmed down enough to just want to be alone decided to go for a walk having been given the day off from training, and Sasuke having wanted to train his resistance to extreme KI* something Naruko could already withstand thanks to her own life found her self in a forest clearing surrounding with some very beautiful flowers. At first she didn't notice her companion until she heard the humming of a sweet melody. Naruko turned to see what she assumed was a girl around her age maybe a little older like Keira but not by much.

"Oh I didn't see you there, that's a lovely melody your humming." Naruko said forcing a smile.

"You shouldn't force a smile I doubt your boyfriend likes it when your force them." the Girl replied as she went about collecting flowers.

"How did you know I had a boyfriend?" Naruko asked as she blushed she didn't see Sasuke as her boyfriend until he said she was HIS cry baby.

Sure Naruko and Sasuke hung out a lot, spent the night at one another's house, shared the same bed, even went out to eat together a lot, but they never said they were dating never kissed never held hands. How was it they were boyfriend and girlfriend when yesterday was the first time either of them claimed the other.

"Even though are sad and depressed about something you have that shine in your eye that tells people you have a significant other and not just a crush." the girl explained.

"I'm Naruko." Naruko introduced herself being friendly even if she didn't know this girl was the hunter nin from before

"Haku. And I'm a boy by the way." Haku introduced himself

"Huh, but you look like a girl?" Naruko questioned she was never one to judge people she just got curious.

"Yes I choose to dress this way it makes me feel good about myself." Haku explained

"Kiba or rock lee would so try and date you they would think you as a girl and wouldn't hesitate to ask out out or in Lee's case declare undying love and 'youthful' protection." Naruko said with a slight giggle knowing the antic of her two friends who tried to get with her.

"This Rock Lee seems very nice. Why did you turn him away for the Uchiha boy?" Haku asked

"I see rock lee as a good friend he'll make some girl happy one day but not me. Sasuke and I have a special bond that has turned into more than just friendship." Naruko explains.

What Naruko said was true Sasuke and her shared a bond that not many saw well except Ino and Sakura. Ino being supportive as that's what Sasuke wanted Sakura being a jealous bitch always trying to get Naruko away from Sasuke so she could have him all to herself though Sasuke usually showed up to save Naruko from what ever foul treatment Sakura cooked up. Keira on the other hand was very supportive of the two as she had her own partner though like Naruko and Sasuke have not confirmed the boyfriend girlfriend thing they were still very good friends.

"I would like to see your home of Konoha some day but I can not leave the side of my mentor with out his approval." Haku said with a cherishing smile "He has taught me so much and made me what I am today."

"Yea mentors are good to have but I don't see why he wouldn't let you go if that's what you wanted." Naruko said smiling

"You are right Naruko-san. He has always told me that a ninja's life is to be used as a tool and I do believe that but a even a tool can be misused." Haku said.

"Yea while tools have many uses once a tool is used for the wrong thing it becomes branded but even then it can make up for it but I believe ninja are more than tools they are people guardians and protectors." Naruko told Haku of her beliefs.

"I would honored to relearn the meaning of life instead of only death Naruko-san." Haku said with a smiled that made him look even more like a girl.

"Then I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei and you can come back with us." Naruko said with her big cheerful grin.

"Yes I must Speak with my Mentor as well to tell him of my desire to explore. Oh before I forget I have a scroll for your team mate the ice user. I think she will find this technique useful in the future if she can master it." Haku said giving Naruko a sealed scroll that would only open to a certain elemental chakra.

"I'll give it to her when she wakes up she had a very tough battle yesterday." Naruko said.

"I know I was watching." Haku Confessed. "I was curious of this girl with the Hyuga eyes I have never seen one with yellow eyes before."

"You say she has Hyuga eyes but you don't call her a Hyuga?" Naruko questioned

"Why should I she obviously does not wish to be called a Hyuga she was very adamant about that fact." Haku confirmed to Naruko the things Keira said in her fight.

"If you saw her fighting why didn't you help her?" Naruko questioned Haku further.

"I wanted to observe her see if she could use the technique in that scroll and I believe with training she will be able to do so." Haku said with another smile. "But for now we must Part ways your sensei will be worried if you do not return."

Haku then walked form the clearing into the thick of the forest before vanishing to return to Zabuza's hide out. With a new found respect for Naruko and her team.

"Zabuza-san I wish to speak with you before Gato and his men arrive." Haku pleaded

"Make it quick kid you know Gato doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zabuza said.

"It is about the job Gato has us doing I still feel that is wrong and that he will eventually betray us." Haku said

"You spoke to those Leaf ninja didn't you?" Zabuza asked already knowing the answer

"I did I will not try and change who you are Zabuza-san for it is not my place, but I would like to go to their village when they return I fear if they do not kill us Gato will attempt to do so himself." Haku said concerned.

"Then we proceed as planned and when Gato arrives I'll kill him while you join the Konoha ninja. Just promise me one thing kid." Zabuza stated "I'll talk to Kakashi next we meet in Battle he will have to fight me but I do not want you fighting or getting in the way understood if you really want to join them you'll have forget your ties to me. As of now I'm the man who started your training nothing more we will meet Kakashi and his team on the bridge where Kakashi and I will fight until Gato arrives there."

"Yes Zabuza-san should I go speak with the Konoha nin so they know what we are planning?" Haku questioned

"Go ahead it will make it easier if they know ahead of time." Zabuza said he would need time to both accept his fate and the fate of Haku.

He knew Kakashi would see to Haku's safety but he knew Gato would pursue them if Zabuza failed but it wasn't like Team Seven would let any further harm come to the Land of Waves. He would have to pass his sword down to someone maybe Haku or even Kakashi.

Naruko had returned to the house where Keira was sleeping still with Kakashi looking after her the best he can while on crutches, though he was almost fully recovered. Sasuke and Tazuna had returned from the bridge luckily there was nothing major to report that day. It was as Team Seven was about to sit down for dinner with Tazuna and his family that a knock came at the door when tsunami Tazuna's Daughter opened the door she was met with a bowing figure.

"Pardon my intrusion at this time, but I must speak with Naruko-san and Kakashi-san." Haku said.

"Haku? What are you doing here." Naruko asked recognizing the voice of Haku, Kakashi also recognized it to a point as last he heard it the voice was muffled by the mask.

"I have come to speak with you and your Sensei about a development in the plans of my Mentor Zabuza-san." Haku finally revealed the name of His mentor. "and before you treat me like an enemy Kakashi-san please hear what I have to say."

"Alright I'll listen but I will not let my team come to harm." Kakashi said

"Nor will they." Haku reassured him. "Our employer is Gato as I am sure you have gathered by now. We believe he will try and betray us in the end. Zabuza wishes to fight you one last time before Gato and his men arrive, I hope that when the time comes that even should it mean Zabuza-san's death that you will aid him against Gato but leave Gato for Zabuza-san."

"Wont fighting me make him weaker for the fight against Gato's men? Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. That is what Zabuza hopes to achieve he does not expect to return from this mission and has trusted you with my safety." Haku explained.

"Alright I have a favor to ask you then while I take Naruko and Sasuke to the bridge tomorrow watch after Keira, Tsunami, and Inari while Keira is strong she is still weak from her fight." Kakashi explained.

"Of course Kakashi-san. I would be honored to protect a fellow Ice user." Haku said with a slight bow.

As the night progressed there was little disturbance Haku decided to stay with team seven for the night so he could be there when Kakashi, Naruko, and Sasuke left. Haku knew that Gato would send his normal thugs after Inari and tsunami and take the bulk of his men to the bridge. As the sun rose over Tazuna's house waking the team and house hold they ate a quick breakfast going over the tasks they had planned out Haku was going to watch over Keira and Tsunami, Kakashi, Naruko, and Sasuke were going with Tazuna to the bridge, and Keira was still unconscious.

As Tazuna and his Escorts arrived at the bridge they were met by Zabuza who had his sword slung over his shoulder. He still had his lower face covered with his bandages but then again he never took them off.

"I Trust Haku is Safe Kakashi." Zabuza said instead of asking as if he already knew the answer.

"He is I left him to watch over the builders family and my own." Kakashi answered even though he didn't need to.

"Your Girl is Talented to have taken the swordsman the Gato sent after her out by herself. And it's a good thing you left Haku with her as Gato wants her. Haku told me she does not think herself a Hyuga but that does not stop others from assuming she is. They want the dojutsu of the Hyuga and if they can twist the bearer of the eyes to their will then they gain a valuable weapon." Zabuza explained.

"Keira wouldn't turn her back on Konoha." Naruko exclaimed a bit of anger rising up.

"Not willingly kid but if her will were to be broken then there is not telling what she would do." Zabuza said almost regretfully. "So, Kakashi Shall we put on a good show for Gato and his men?"

Back at Tazuna's Haku was standing in the kitchen with tsunami and Inari behind him. In front of him were two rogue ninja from Gato's forces.

"So Gato sends ninja to collect his prize. Sorry to disappoint you but you'll be dying here today, I will not let you touch her or anyone in this house." Haku was already in a fighting stance he would have preferred to fight outside but then that would risk an opening for someone else to enter the house.

Inari was scared out of his mind to the point he was shaking and cowering next to his mother Tsunami. He didn't understand why people kept risking their lives to stand against Gato it was useless they just wound up being killed. Yet again he is seeing defiance against Gato to protect him, his mother, and the girl up stairs.

"You know Haku we wanted to kill you anyway so its a good thing you defected to the enemy cause now we get to kill you then take the Hyuga to Gato."

A senbon grazed the mans cheek as he looked at Haku almost is sudden fear, when did he throw the senbon?

"As I said before I will not let you touch her." Haku's voice came from four different angles the two men realized then that Haku had trapped them in his Demonic ice mirrors.

On the bridge Zabuza and Kakashi were going at it with little restraint they wanted it to look like they were ready to kill one or the other and even Naruko was having a hard time sensing whether they did or not. At one point Zabuza has cut Kakashi good thus his blood getting onto Zabuza and in return Kakashi had disabled one of Zabuza's arms. Kakashi formed his Chidori once again thanks to his sharingan he could see Gato and his men coming.

"Naruko, Sasuke you two ready to join the fight?" Kakashi asked also signaling to Zabuza Gato and his men were here as Zabuza had anticipated the two would join once crime lord showed.

"Well Zabuza it seems you lost good thing I never intended on paying you to begin with." Gato said as he and about fifty or so men arrived.

"I know that already Gato, Haku had you figured out some time ago." Zabuza said. "As a matter of fact he is intercepting your retrieval team as we speak you wont be getting your Prize."

"Kill them all my only interest is the Hyuga." Gato said darkly with something other than just using her as a weapon in his voice.

At that point everyone on the bridge felt the most evil chakra spike. When those who turned to look they saw Naruko surrounded by a fiery orange red chakra her eyes had slit and went from the bright Cerulean blue to a bright blood red, her canine teeth turned into fangs her nails into claws even the chakra took shape behind her in the form of a tail and what looked like ears elongating from her own.

_'Shit this isn't good Naruko's lost it.'_ Sasuke knew of the nine tails of course Naruko had told him about the seal and why the village hated her some time ago.

_'Fuck Something Gato said caused Naruko's seal to waiver enough for the Fox to directly influence her.' _Kakashi said in his mind showing a bit of fear.

_'What in Kami's name is the girl? I've never felt anything like this.' _ Zabuza questioned mentally.

_'Hmm this girl also has potential I think I'll take her to. She'll make an extraordinary weapon.' _ Gato smiled seeing the power. "kill everyone but the girl I want her as well."

Naruko vanished from sight as she charged the large group of men only a large red orange streak of chakra trailing behind Naruko let you know where she was. Naruko then appeared behind Gato her chakra claws dripping with the blood of the men he had brought with him.

"If you ever think about hurting my friends again or even set foot in this country I'll kill you with out hesitation." Naruko's voice was cold, emotionless.

Gato turned with a blade that he drew from his cane. "I AM THE CRIME LORD GATO NO ONE ORDERS ME AROUND. SO WHY DONT YOU DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

At this point a Tonto, kunai, and Zabuza's Sword were sticking out of the mans chest with three very pissed off men wielding each one respectively.

"As I told the Demon Brothers, no body calls her a bitch BUT ME!" Sasuke said yelling the last two words.

"You know I new a guy like you once all he cared about was power he could have been a great ninja but the corruption had already taken hold of him." Kakashi said recalling what had happened to Orochimaru before they were able to separate his good half from his evil half, via yin-yang rebirth.

"It's not very wise to threaten the person who offers you a chance at redemption especially when they are well protected." Zabuza said though he was the recipient of Gato's blade in Naruko's stead.

After Naruko calmed down enough for the chakra to recede and her eyes return to the cerulean blue. Kakashi found himself not looking at a chakra tail but an actual fox's tail coming out from under Naruko's skirt causing it to raise up in back showing a portion of her panties.

"Um, Naruko you have a tail." Kakashi said pointing.

Back at the house where Haku was fighting the intruders he had two trapped inside a small ring of mirrors while they were trying to fight back they were loosing but, they were also just buying time while another ninja snuck in from the rear to take Keira while everyone was in the kitchen fighting or being scared.

Then plan would have worked had Keira not woken up as the third ninja was entering her window. Keira had always hated when people enter her room unannounced or with out knocking especially when she was not properly dressed like she was now standing their only in her bra and panties. The vein in her forehead pulsed out in annoyance as she formed a single hand sign; Tiger. Around Keira seven Swallows made entirely of ice appeared.

"Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm!" Keira yelled as the Swallows sped at the intruding nin leaving several gashed in his body as the wings of the swallows cut him.

The man collapsed onto the floor leaving Keira panting heavily having just woken up she wasn't quite ready for battle but she had little choice. Haku rushed into the room having heard Keira use her jutsu and the man's screams as he was swarmed by the birds it made.

"Keira-san are you alright?" Haku asked concerned.

Keira still breathing heavily "I'll live. But if you don't leave now so I can get dressed you'll wind up like pervert over there." Keira Threatened.

Haku blushed as he noticed Keira still only in her underwear and immediately bowed and left the room closed the door for Keira. Keira put on her ice blue kimono shirt with cerulean blue sash around her waist, she also wore dark grayish blue knee shorts under a similar gray blue skirt, opting for gray sandals instead of black as the gray went better with her skirt and shorts than the black would have. She had a black weapons pouch full of senbon on her right and left thigh a small poison pouch was on her sash to hold her many vials or poisons and paralyzing agents even some that would render a person unconscious. Once Keira was finished she brought the third man down as Haku was coming back inside from taking the other two out and helped Keira Dispose of him.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>~AN~**_

Hey everyone sorry for being a little late wit h this one, if I even am late. Hope you enjoy how this one turned out stay tuned if you want to see Naruko's reaction to her new tail on the bridge as that's coming up in the next chapter as well as the completed bridge.

Also starting a pole of who gets to date Haku so if you want vote I'll have the pole open after the return to Konoha I have two candidates right now more are welcome to join and your more than welcome to offer suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any changes made away from the original plot.

A/N: ok first to address a few things from my Reviewers I wont list names but you know who you are. First the reason behind Naruko's tail will be explained in later chapters but I can tell you that you the seal had a different effect on Naruko than originally intended. Second the Pairing between Haku and most likely Lee is not a major factor in this story but it will be seen in minor details.

Now on to something else as I said last time I left Naruko's reaction to Kakashi pointing out her tail out of the last chapter and that is where this chapter will take off from with out the cut out to the fight back at the house you saw last time.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"Um.. Naruko you have.. a tail?" Kakashi said pointing at Naruko's tail in disbelief.

Naruko not believing the statement until she felt something brush against her leg causing her to look over her shoulder at her own ass only to see that she did in fact have a tail.

"GAHH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Naruko yelled as she tried to pull her skirt down enough to hide it but she had no such luck.

Zabuza coughed up a good amount of blood at that point catching everyone attention as they turned to the dying man, and helped him lay down as well as remove the sword from his chest.

"Thank you for saving me Zabuza." Naruko Said a tear in her eye as she knew the man would die soon because of her.

"Don't..~cough~.. Sweat it Kid we all die some time I'm just glad it could be as a human instead of a demon but I'll be sure to show Gato a real demon once I get to hell." Zabuza had a smile on his face. "tell Haku that his big brother went to pay a few old friends a visit and show them what a mistake it was to mess With him. Oh and Kakashi take my sword will ya it belongs to you now."

Naruko allowed herself to cry as the man let himself die in piece she felt he deserved the tears he had gained her respect. Sasuke stood there solemnly watching Naruko he knew she would need him later and he knew that tail would cause her even more problems once they got back to the village.

_'What a drag.' _Sasuke thought. _'wait did I just use Shikamaru's catch phrase what the fucks wrong with me?'_

Kakashi collected Zabuza's sword made a grave for the man then set the grave on fire and waited for the body to burn before burying it.

"May you find piece and know your secrets are safe." Kakashi said to Zabuza "Alright let's finish this bridge then we can head home."

Once the villagers had been gathered after hearing Gato and his men were dead the Bridge was completed in about a weeks time, the Builders had decided to call it the the great Naruko Bridge after Naruko and her team for their actions and defeat of Gato. Once everything was settled Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke, Keira and Haku all packed up their things and began their return to Konoha.

The return trip to Konoha was largely uneventful maybe a stray bandit that was easily taken out but a kunai or senbon depending on who threw the weapon. Both Keira and Naruko had a lot on their minds both dealing with their respective predicaments could Keira actually be of Hyuga blood, and how did Naruko get a tail wasn't the Kyubi only sealed inside of Naruko? Team Seven would have to report to the Hokage anyway so they could easily ask him the answers to their many questions and what would they do with Haku?

{Hokage Tower}

Kakashi appeared suddenly in the Third Hokage's Office Via shunshin teleportation with Naruko under his arm looking rather pale having never teleported before. Hiruzen hearing the sounds of the jutsu looked up to the two members of Team seven.

"Where is the rest of your team Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked a little worried.

"Fighting off an angry mob." Kakashi said annoyed. "I'll explain when they get here."

Hiruzen snapped his fingers and three anbu appeared "Go collect the remaining members of Team seven and any other ninja with them."

The Anbu vanished and reappeared with Sasuke, Keira, and Haku. Sasuke having his Sharingan active released the the dojutsu.

"Now what exactly caused you three to have to fight an angry mob and force Kakashi to shunshin into my office with Naruko under his arm?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruko turned to her side allowing her tail to be seen by the Hokage. "This caused a big outbreak when we cam back to the village." She explained.

"I can see how you having a tail would cause a commotion seeing as the villagers hate you enough as it is. But what caused you to sprout one of the Kyubi's tails?" Hiruzen questioned further.

"Well we were on the bridge protecting our Client, Kakashi and Zabuza were having a no holds sparring match before Gato showed up. Once Gato did arrive he first insulted Zabuza's honor as a fighter. But that's not what sent me over the edge its what he said after that that caused my outburst, he told his men to kill everyone on the bridge his only interest was Keira, but I could tell it wasn't just for her eyes. When I heard that something snapped and caused a surge of evil chakra to erupt out of me causing me to kill his men and leave him standing. I offered him a chance to live but he turned to attack me Zabuza took the blade that was meant for me while Kakashi and Sasuke killed him with their weapons and Zabuza's." Naruko explained to the Third. "After I managed to calm down I was left with a tail and a fractured seal."

"Kakashi I expect you have a full report of the entire Mission for me?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi then gave a full in detail of the mission referencing the demon brothers attack, the first attack by Zabuza, Keira's fight on the bridge and how people seem to think she is of Hyuga blood, the development of Haku and Zabuza joining team Seven to protect the Land of waves from Gato and how Zabuza entrusted Kakashi with Haku's care and safety. Kakashi also went over the fine details of the battle on the bridge from what he could see with his sharingan.

After Kakashi gave his report Keira stepped forward she knew both her father and the Hokage had to give permission for a blood test to be ran against another clan in the village.

"Dad, lord Hokage I would like to request a blood test done against myself and the females of the Hyuga clan." Keira said firmly "I want to get the matter of my blood line resolved."

"I will talk to Hiashi and we will get the matter resolved." Hiruzen said looking to Kakashi knowing that Kakashi would want his daughter to be at piece with herself. "you do know that even if you have Hyuga blood there's no guarantee you'll have the Byakugan."

"I don't care about that I just want this matter resolved." Keira said again even more firmly.

"Alright your all Dismissed. I assume Haku will be staying with you then Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked recalling what he said about Zabuza putting Haku in Kakashi's care.

"Yes I had planned to show him to where Keira and I live and get him some clothes and a leaf head band." Kakashi explained.

Hiruzen simply nodded as the team left Haku would be placed later onto a team as a team that had gone out reported one of their members had suffered a serious injury that will result in the end of their career as a ninja. Keira went home to change her clothes take a shower and fix her self up before she would head out to get something to eat Shino was on a mission currently and wasn't scheduled back for another day or two depending on travel conditions, Sasuke and Naruko decided to go on their first official date to nicer restaurant in the Village. Naruko put on a kimono to hide her tail she would have to find ways to hide it until people learned to just accept her for who she was, while Sasuke wore a more formal version on his Uchiha Attire something left behind from the massacre. Once they got to the place to eat they got a table before being called over by none other than Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji who had just returned from their own mission.

"So you two Official now?" Ino asked seeing them in formal wear.

"Yea that's why we came here for our first official Date." Naruko replied happily

"You know that's going to piss Sakura off." Choji said

"Like I care that girl is more trouble than I care to imagine at least with Naruko the trouble isn't her fault. Well not all the time any way." Sasuke teased his prankster girlfriend.

"What a drag. Sakura will just try even harder to separate you now she might even begin to set the villagers against you purposely now." Shikamaru said lazily

"Sakura just needs to find someone that wants her for who she is." Naruko said surprising everyone at the table.

The waitress came over and took everyone's orders and brought out drinks for every one while the group still talked about their missions and how well each team did Naruko even said when Sasuke laid his claim to Naruko by calling her his crybaby which caused Sasuke to rub the back of his neck with three dumbfounded genin from team nine starring at him.

Back in the Hokage's Office Hiruzen, Kakashi and Hiashi were all sitting and talking civilly.

"So your daughter has requested a blood test between herself and my clan's Women to see if any of them are her mother?" Hiashi questioned the other two men.

"Yes her eyes are now causing her problems even making her a target outside of the village." Kakashi explained. "while we don't know if she possesses the Byakugan we do know she has the same eyes as your clan Hiashi."

"Let's see of all the adult female's I know of in my clan who are old enough to be Keira's Mother is my own wife, Neji's now deceased Mother, and a few other clans women that were married into the clan. But if she has the Hyuga eyes then We'll need my Wife's blood and Neji's blood to run the test." Hiashi confirmed "Though I'm not sure how much Neji's blood can tell us."

"I'll take Keira to the hospital to get her blood drawn while you collect Your wife's and Neji's blood." Kakashi said nodding he had a feeling the mother would actually be Hiashi's wife as she looks very similar to a girl Kakashi knew years ago while he was still in the anbu could she have been the one that he shared a night of passion with and later given a child who he was asked to keep a secret and claim as his own with an unknown mother?

Meanwhile at the restaurant Naruko and Sasuke were enjoying their date Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had left so the two could actually have their date. Ino knew Sakura wouldn't like the fact that Sasuke chose someone other than her, but Ino had a plan. Ino with the help of a certain purple haired kunoichi with a very timid nature.

As Naruko and Sasuke finished up their date Sasuke taking the bill like a gentleman, they each stood and left the restaurant to head back to the Uchiha compound were both he and Naruko lived though Naruko was in a guest house on the compound. On their way to the compound they passed Hiashi, Neji, and Hina Hiashi's wife and mother to both Hinata and Hinabi. They thought nothing of the but the still gave respectful greeting to the Hyuga clan head and the Trio returned the respect to both Sasuke and Naruko as the clan heads of their respective clans. Hiashi knew Naruko was both Uzamaki and Namekaze and held great respect for both of her parents though Neji was only respectful to Sasuke to a point.

At the medical labs in the hospital they had taken a sample of Keira's blood and Kakashi's though Kakashi did his more out of curiosity even though they both knew he was her father she had to many of his features. And when they compared her blood to his own they only confirmed he was in fact her father. Once Hiashi arrived with Hina and Neji though Neji was still protesting the whole ordeal saying there was no way he was tied to a lower class ninja even if she graduated at the same time as he did. Hiashi gave a single stern look at Neji the one he usually gave as a final warning before activated the cure mark, this made Neji quit his protest and offer out his arm so they could draw the blood Hina had already given her blood but Hiashi saw the smile and glimmer in her eye's when she first saw Keira it was the look of a mother upon seeing her child.

Once the blood test confirmed Hina was Keira's Mother Hiashi pulled Kakashi, Hina, and Keira aside and told Neji he could leave. Hiashi was by no means angry or even upset as his wife had been loyal to him even Kakashi with his suspicions never approached the Hyuga clan.

"Kakashi, Hina, I hold great respect for both of you even still to this day. Hina you have been very loyal to me it only proves you are a true Hyuga. Kakashi I also want to thank you for raising Keira as your own I see now that my wife asked you never to seek the mother of your child out. If she awakens the Byakugan she is welcome to come to the Hyuga clan for training. I can not brand her with a curse mark as had she been raised by her mother she would have been a main branch Hyuga plus to do so now would be disrespectful to you Kakashi. You have made no efforts to steal Hyuga secrets or even come forth with Keira to use threats against our clan, for that a curse mark would be very wrong on my part. Hina spend some time with your daughter I'll see you back at the compound when your done. Keira your always welcome at our compound by all rights you are both a Hyuga and Hatake." Hiashi said before turning to leave the Hospital.

Kakashi made some cheap excuse to take his leave of absence and leave Hina and Keira alone in the hall so the two of them went to get something to eat and get to know each other as Mother and daughter. Hina had explained why she couldn't raise Keira and left her with Kakashi all those years ago Keira didn't blame Hina at all, Keira had loved being with her dad though she always wondered who her mother was. Knowing now who her mother was also made her happy as she now had two half sisters and a half cousin though she and Neji were not related by blood but by the union of Hina and Hiashi.

Naruko went to the Hokage's office alone this time still wearing a casual kimono to hide her tail and she let her hair down instead of her usual pig tails as she had hoped it threw her appearance off just enough to not be noticed and make it safely to the tower. Once inside the office Naruko gave her signature smile that seemed to brighten anyone's day.

"Jiji can I ask you about something?" Naruko questioned the Third Hokage

"What is it Naruko?" Hiruzen replied

"This Seal on my stomach its a binding seal right?" Naruko began her questioning of the topic.

"Yes, that seal is what the Fourth used to bind the Nine Tailed fox inside of you." Hiruzen explained.

"My Parent's they died in the Battle against the Nine tails right, what were their names?" Naruko asked leading to a topic Hiruzen had feared for a long time.

"Your father was Namekaze Minato many know him as the Fourth Hokage. Your Mother was Uzamaki Kushina, many knew her as a red-hot habanero due of her fiery temper and red hair." Hiruzen explained.

"But if my dad was the Hokage why does the village hate me so much?"

"Many of them see you as the fox itself even more so now that you have sprouted a tail that looks exactly like the ones from the fox. Your father wanted you to be seen as a hero but that has not been the case so I made a rule no one was to speak of this to you, yet here I sit breaking that very rule. The villagers haven't figured out your Minato's daughter thus they don't give you the respect you deserve the ninja who know the truth give you that respect which I'm sure you've seen."

"Yea Hiashi actually gave me respect of a clan leader today when we passed on the street."

"That's because your the last of both the Namekaze and Uzamaki clans thus you are the head of both clans to give you disrespect would be like disrespecting the fourth but sadly not everyone sees it that way."

"So some will give me respect while others wont? And the ones who give me the respect also respected my parents?"

"Yes Naruko like Hiashi did today but there will some despite your ties who will still resent you for what you possess even though it was beyond your control."

As Naruko and Hiruzen discussed everything about her past and her parents two anbu guards appeared out of nowhere kneeling before Hiruzen ignoring Naruko who was behind them now.

"Lord Hokage Naruko has gone Missing when we went to the Uchiha to see if he knew where she went he said to the Hokage's but none of the people in the tower have seen her." the one wearing a owl mask reported.

"That's because she is standing right behind you with her hair down and wearing a kimono to throw people off about her Appearance as everyone knows to look for pig tails and an orange jacket with black skirt and shorts." Hiruzen explained pointing to Naruko who looked rather irritated about being rudely interrupted.

The two anbu looked behind them and saw Naruko with her arms folded with an mildly angry look on her face both anbu sweat dropped thanking kami they had masks to hide how embarrassed and scared they were they never liked pissing Naruko off as they knew damn well of her tenacity and if she wanted to lethality of her pranks and traps. They first apologized to Naruko then the Hokage and left in a rather fast manner not wanting to guarantee their demise at one of Naruko's traps.

Naruko having been at the receiving end of hostility and rejection most of her life had grown quite proficient concealment and trap making to bring down even the most experienced of ninja even Kakashi had fallen victim to one of her traps and he always talked about looking beneath the underneath to see the unseen. He had to give Naruko credit for her ability in trap making as she can capture or even kill suspecting and unsuspecting people with ease in an ambush. Naruko finished her conversation with the Hokage and departed his office to return to her home in the Uchiha compound where she knew Sasuke was waiting patiently for her to return.

* * *

><p>~AN~

Ok guys sorry for the late update I was having trouble at first of where I wanted this chapter to go I wanted to explain some of Naruko's past as well as Keira's for those who may have been question who Keira's mother was. I hope the you're all pleased with my pairing of Sasuke and Naruko yes I am doing mild Sakura bashing but that's only because of her obsession over Sasuke during the early stages of the anime and manga its hard not to bash her a little with out completely writing her family out of the story. Also Haku didn't make much on an appearance in this chapter but that's also because he is not a major character in the story.

To explain why I used Hiashi's wife instead of Neji's mother was because there was literally nothing about Neji's mother to begin with, also as Hiashi explained to Kakashi with Hiashi's wife being Keira's mother it prevented him from being able to put a curse seal on Keira this will have a major effect on Keira and Neji's relationship in the future and this is by my own reasoning. As it will effect the second phase of the chunin exams in the forest of death.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and stay tuned for next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto

Konoha's Demons

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto from which this fiction is derived from. The only thing I can claim as my own is any changes made away from the original plot.

Chapter Eight

Naruko ever sense she graduated the academy had begun to study Fuin Jutsu a sealing type of jutsu used to bind many things which was why she knew the seal on her stomach was not a birth mark or something weird but a seal. Once confirmed by the third himself she had began to try and find the seal or one similar enough to it to try and correct the fractures in it but through all of her research she came up empty. She questioned Hiruzen about the nature of the seal and he had told her that the only two people who knew the seal died in the attack as they were none other than her own parents.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruko's skills with seals and fuin jutsu were a lot more advanced than the basic seal something in a scroll that most ninja learn naturally. Naruko had made her new home in the compound plus the Compound itself more secure with the assortment of traps and seals that littered the grounds obviously she and Sasuke knew where they were and those who were trusted enough to enter the compound which weren't very many. In the end her knowledge in the Art called Fuin Jutsu more than made up for her complete lack of gen jutsu while his gen jutsu more than made up for his lack of Fuin Jutsu.

{Hokage Tower: Missions Office}

All the Jonin team leaders had been assembled pulled from their teams giving the genin teams a day off from missions and training should they choose to ignore training that is. The leaders were all assemble in the missions office as that was the only room that could hold all of them at once. The time had once again come for the Chunin selection exams.

Hiruzen sat in the central chair with some of the academy instructors on either side of him as well as the Chunin exam proctors though the proctors had not been revealed as such yet. Though some of the Jonin Leaders knew them as the proctors from past experiences. Looking over the group before him he knew which ones would decline which ones would try yet again and those where he could not read at all like Kakashi ever stoic and care free. He cleared his throat.

"Alright you all know why you've been summoned it is time once again for the Chunin selection exams. They will be held here in Konoha. So who will be nominating their team?" Hiruzen asked with a slight smirk.

Kurenai Stepped forward. "I Kurenai of Squad 8 nominate my team for the Chunin Selection Exams."

A man in a green spandex outfit Named Gai stepped forward. "I Maito Gai of Team 9 nominate my team for the Chunin Exams."

Asuma stepped forward. "As team leader of Squad 10 I nominate them for the Chunin Examinations."

Several others nominated there teams and Hiruzen asked if there was anyone else. That's when Kakashi stepped forward he had faith in his team even if everyone else thought they were under dogs with less experience and not having the proper training from their clans like most other teams but this was Kakashi's trump card he would let them underestimate his team and then watch as his team out does themselves.

"I Hatake Kakashi of Team 7 here by officially nominate my team for the Chunin Selection Examinations." Kakashi said formally he knew this would get a reaction from Iruka who was Naruko's adoptive father.

"Kakashi you cant be serious they're not even ready yet they just barely meet the requirements." Iruka said

"Iruka I know you have a bond with each of them as your students but they are my Soldiers now and I believe the exams will be be what they need to get over their inexperience as this will be like a war for them and the will either succeed or they will fall." Kakashi said almost coldly Iruka knew that he couldn't do anything as he wasn't in a position to challenge the rulings of the Team leader as all members of the team were perfectly capable Ninja.

With no further comments or nominations Hiruzen gave the forms to each leader who nominated their teams and dismissed them he then pulled Iruka aside and explained why Kakashi was not only hard on his team but also why he was still treating them as if they were easy targets. Once Iruka saw that team was more than anyone would bargain for he knew that by making them look like under dogs and easy prey would in fact play into team 7's favor.

{Training Ground 7}

Kakashi dropped down from a tree branch as he saw Naruko and Sasuke sparring with Keira practicing a jutsu from the scroll Haku gave her though she could form the jutsu and the needles she couldn't get the timing she needed to to get out of the way fast enough to not get caught in the attack herself making the jutsu incomplete for her. As Kakashi approached them all who once they saw him looked like they had been fighting for days in a battle field and not hours.

"I have nominated each of you for the Chunin Exams its up to each one of you individually to decide if you want to participate. If you decide to take these forms to the third floor of the academy room 307." Kakashi explained though purposely leaving out the fact that all three had to show up with the forms.

The three genin smiled almost mischievously at each other they knew none of the other teams thought highly of them as they had not been on as many mission and their only a rank ended in success with the enemy joining their side to defeat a crime lord. Sasuke had began to show more emotion sense he started openly dating Naruko though many still thought he was an ass, and he was to those who didn't deserve the respect. Keira decided she would go to the Hyuga compound for some advice on trying to awaken her Byakugan or even only certain members of the blood line could get it. Hiashi had told her that it would awaken on its own if she could even awaken it at all, though he speculated that it would come when she needed it most then she could use it at her will after wards.

Naruko and Sasuke went home to an unexpected visitor. Uchiha Itachi in a brown Cloak instead of his Akatsuki uniforms. Sasuke immediately got between Naruko and Itachi and had his hand on his sword but he knew Naruko would have wanted to talk first.

"Itachi why have you come here your a wanted criminal?" Naruko questioned their visitor

"Wanted for a crime I did not commit but used to my advantage to join an organization to gather intelligence on their movements and goals. But I have come with a gift for Naruko I was entrusted with a special pair of Sharingan to bestow on the person I see most worth to wield their power and I believe that person is Naruko Sasuke you'll have to train Naruko in the use of the Sharingan but what ever you do don't allow her to go into Mangekyo Sharingan not yet anyway but the time will come for her to use the Mangekyo and you will both know when that time comes but for now they basic Sharingan will give her an edge and later I will personally train her with the Mangekyo and you as well Sasuke once you awaken them but I will say this to waken the Mangekyo you'll need to suffer a great emotional trauma greater even than when you saw our parents dead bodies I fear Naruko will the be key to your own Mangekyo but I have faith she will survive what ever fate she endures that awakens your Mangekyo." Itachi explained he then Summoned a crow with the red Sharingan eyes and focused chakra around the eyes and his hands and once he touched Naruko's eyes her eyes turned red with three Tomoe around the pupil before returning to their Cerulean Blue. "The Benefit of being given Sharingan instead of having them implanted is you can activate and deactivate them at will as if you were an Uchiha though I think you will become Uchiha in time I can see how fond Sasuke is of you."

"Thank you Itachi this is very kind of you." Naruko said giving the man a slight hug before returning to Sasuke

"those eyes belonged to my best friend Shusui he didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands so he had me take them and then kill and destroy his body that's how I got my Mangekyo I only pray you don't have to do that Sasuke I want you to be Happy with Naruko." Itachi said then vanished in a flock of Crows leaving the two behind.

"So where can we train my Sharingan with out anyone seeing me with them. And making me an even bigger target?" Naruko asked.

"The compound's training ground you booby trapped that thing like you were expecting a world war." Sasuke began. "And with my Gen Jutsu I can make it so now one can see us in the grounds training."

"Sounds good so how do I activate them?" Naruko questioned again.

"Just focus some chakra into them and consciously activate the sharingan in your mind." Sasuke explained demonstrating by activating his own eyes.

Naruko did as she was told and focused the chakra into her eyes and thought about an active Sharingan and then what she saw next was completely different than what she was used to she could see every little movement around her she could tell she had activated her Sharingan and she was rather pleased with herself.

"I wish we could activate your eyes but let you keep the cerulean blue they suit you much better than red eyes." Sasuke said complementing her blue eyes once again.

Keira was at home talking to Haku about the thousand needles jutsu trying to figure out what she was doing wrong. Haku had deduced that she couldn't get the timing down as it was she either jumped to early or to late the solution would be found in eyes like the byakugan or sharingan. Once that let you see the movements so that one can effectively dodge a ranged attack something Keira did not yet possess.

Haku began training Keira in the training ground behind Kakashi's place using the demonic Ice mirrors the idea was to get Keira's eyes fast enough to see an attack and dodge it so that she could better use the Thousand Flying Needles but even after spending all day training Keira still couldn't get her timing right. Thus she and Haku decided it's best to use when retreat isn't an option and survival has gone out the window it would be a suicide skill of Keira's.

As the sun rose the next morning Naruko awoke tightly secured in the arms of Sasuke she had forgotten the two shared a bed last night she felt his firm body against her bare back but she also felt her bra and panties still in place on her body and his boxers on his as they were also brushing against her leg. Sasuke woke feeling her stir in his arms and smiled as he let her go so she could get up and do her morning routine as he would also do his they had each filled out their forms the night prior allowing them to have a less worrisome morning. Sasuke made them both breakfast as he knew Naruko wasn't that great of a cook unless you wanted homemade ramen then you went to Naruko. Once showered and dressed both Naruko and Sasuke sat down to breakfast that had cooled to the right temperature for them both and ate in peace neither one needing to say much they both knew each other well enough and they hadn't done anything exciting yet and usually they were together on missions so no point in talking about that. But Sasuke liked to speak his mind when he was thinking about the vixen across from him her tail and whiskers really made her eyes stand out more. Naruko's hair had taken a more reddish coloring sense the land of waves when she first felt the sure or evil chakra but Sasuke liked her red hair it made her eyes shine brighter he said.

Keira was standing on the bridge looking over the water in front of the Hokage tower watching the koi swim around in the water lilies their white and pale orange scales shining in the water as the sun hit them just right under the lilies. Keira had been lost in her thoughts watching the koi that she didn't even hear Naruko and Sasuke come up to here or even call her name until Naruko tapped Keira on the shoulder scarring the girl.

"Gah. When did you two get here?" Keira asked jumping around holding her chest as her heart settled.

"About five minuets ago we tried calling you but you were pretty lost in your thoughts." Naruko explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was watching the koi guess my mind wandered off again." Keira confessed.

"Any way sense your hear I guess that means we're all taking the exams." Naruko stated.

Kakashi poofed into existence beside them all with his signature eye smile. "Good you all showed up you passed the first part of the exams."

"What do you Mean?" Naruko questioned.

"What I didn't tell you yesterday was that only a full genin team can enter the exams so even if one of you chose not to take the exam none of you could have. I did this to see who would come of their own free will with out pressure from any one else." Kakashi explained.

"I see, that explains a lot actually seeing as any amount pf pressure could cause someone not to be at their best do to fearing they will let down their team." Sasuke gathered and explained.

"Correct. Well I can have no further involvement with your exams proceed to the third floor of the academy for the first exam, and good luck." Kakashi said as he walked away seemingly leaving the area when he was actually just going to join Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai.

The members of team 7 entered the academy and went to the second floor where a large number of genin had gathered causing a scene of why they weren't be letting in to the exam room. Keira and Sasuke both immediately saw through the gen jutsu but Naruko just used basin sense and math they only climbed to flights of stair not three.

"Well maybe they wont us in the room because this is only the second floor not the third it's pretty obvious really only climb two flights of stairs but you only pass the first floor rooms to get to the second floor but when you get to the next floor you only see room 307 but no other rooms why is that?" Naruko explained ending with a question.

As they got to the next floor and found the real 307 they entered and saw many more people along with the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai consisting of Neji, Ten-ten, and Rock Lee. As team 7 went further in the were approached by their friends as well as a face they never met before but he introduced himself as Kabuto and said he could tell them about anyone in the room an over confident ninja from the sound village asked about the three members of team seven.

Kabuto pulled out three cards "Hatake Keira Daughter of Konoha's Kakashi, possesses an Ice kekkai genkai, her chakra affinities are Water and Wind. She knows several water and wind jutsu and only a handful of ice style jutsu her most notable is her Ice Dragons Breath and Swallow Snow Storm. Uchiha Sasuke, possesses the Sharingan with a fire affinity and lightning secondary. He has a good number of fire jutsu and clan techniques but no lightning jutsu to speak of despite having the affinity. His most notable Skill is the great fire ball Jutsu and his ken jutsu. Uzamaki Naruko, has no known chakra affinity or jutsu to speak of her tai jutsu and fuin jutsu are rather extraordinary though her most notable skill is her Shadow Clone Jutsu and her remarkable speed, she could even match the 4th Hokage in speed with training. As far as weapons go Sasuke favors a sword, Naruko uses Chakra Claws, and Keira uses senbon with lethal accuracy." Kabuto explained. "Over all it would seem as though they would be easy targets with such little experience and skill sets."

"You shouldn't underestimate people based on what you see on a card intelligence can be wrong if gathered inaccurately." Naruko said with a smirk on her face.

"This may be true but I am rather good and gathering Intel its kind of a hobby of mine." Kabuto said not realizing just how wrong his intelligence was.

Keira had a smile on her face as well as Sasuke they all knew they had several trump cards up each of their sleeves that he failed to even gather but that was their plan to begin with let them underestimate team 7 it would just allow them to do the unexpected.

The first Proctor came into the room and called everyone to attention and told them to get to their seats which everyone did the teams were purposely separated for this exam and as the rules indicated it was to minimize cheating but then contradicted themselves by saying they couldn't be caught cheating more than three times. Thus it was apparent that the real test was gathering data. Keira, Naruko, and Sasuke looked at the exam paper and each one smiled they knew the material on the exam they didn't even need to cheat they each breezed through the exam in record time and put their pencils down on the desk turning their papers over to the faces were down the other teams struggled though Neji had used his Byakugan to get the answers off a chunin exam taker Ten-Ten used a chakra string and head fixture to make a mirror to cheat off another Shikamaru like team 7 didn't bother to cheat, to troublesome. After the time limit was reach and after over a third of the genin had been disqualified or left leaving 26 teams I the room for the second exam the window shattered and entered Anko.

"Alright Maggots I'm the second proctor, names Anko and, huh 26 teams my your getting soft Ibiki." Anko said

"They had a motivation boost from a certain red head." Ibiki said pointing to Naruko who Anko had always adored.

"NARU!" Anko screamed as she scooped Naruko into a hug smothering her in her breasts.

"Anko... can't... breath..." Naruko wheezed out trying to get out to breath.

"Oh Sorry." Anko let Naruko go and returned to her composure "Anyway everyone meet at the Forest of Death immediately."

After Anko left Naruko, Keira, and Sasuke all shunshined out of the room in a swirl of leaves they would make them fancier later but right now they just wanted to get out of the room and appeared at the forest of death gates where Anko was waiting.

"The shunshin huh guess Kakashi taught you three that one. Seeing as at least one of you is his own daughter." Anko said happily.

"Yea and as we all expected the other genin are underestimating us all because we have less experience even though Keira graduated a year before us." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You would think the older ninja would know never trust your first encounter with another ninja as they might not be showing all their cards." Naruko giggled a little bit.

As other team began arriving team 7 returned to a quiet group not letting anyone get a feel for their strengths or weaknesses though Kabuto's evaluation was a good indicator on something like weaponry and combat range the truth was no one would know how strong team 7 really was until it was to late. As Anko explained the rules and passed out forms that each team signed stating that Konoha was not to blame for any death or injury that would occur during this portion of the exam the teams were given a scroll half got earth the other half heaven they were specifically warned not to open the scrolls inside the forest at any cost. Each team was also given a different originating gate to enter through to try and make it through the forest to the tower at the very heart of it in the very center.

At their gate Keira, Naruko, and Sasuke talked out a plan each one of them would have a key role in this Mission and it was vital that they stick to those roles. Sasuke gave Keira the their heaven scroll which she put into her pouch that had several other scrolls that were all blank this gave Naruko an idea.

"Keira let me see two of those blank scrolls you have along with the original please." Naruko requested

"Sure but what are you doing with my blanks?" Keira said handing over the three scrolls

"Easy I'm making decoys for me and Sasuke to carry." Naruko explained simply

"That's a good idea that way if we get separated they wont know who has the real one." Sasuke complimented.

"And neither will we so we cant loose our scrolls any of us." Once Naruko made the two perfect copies she put all three into a bag and shuffled them around and each member drew form the bag and now no one was sure who had the real Heaven scroll so now defeat was not an option for them they had to succeed in acquiring a earth scroll and making it to the center of the forest and open all of their scrolls with the earth scroll.

The three of them headed off into the forest after Naruko made a seal on each one of their palms that a way to be able to show they were themselves as no one else would know of the seals seeing as they only activated in the presence of the other two seals and if the seals didn't activate then they would know there was a fake and seeing as how both Naruko and Sasuke both had the sharingan now they would still see the chakra on all three hands so they could warn Keira if it was either Sasuke or Naruko that was a fake.

The three genin decided to split up and scout the area for a earth scroll with a secondary objective to find where their friends were in the forest Naruko had found Shikamaru and his team and offered to tag along with them which they accepted. Sasuke Ran into Neji who initially declined Sasuke's offer to help them but with the help of Ten-Ten and Lee Neji reluctantly accepted. Keira was unfortunate enough to into a team from Iwagakure who seeing a lone ninja form Konoha decided to attack Keira was holding her own against them but with her ranged style of fighting a team that excelled in close quarters Keira was quickly put on to the defensive until she was later saved by Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba who smelled her one her cycle led his team to Keira, in Kiba's mind a period was an indicator of heat driving him to initially want to challenge but waited he would have his chance in the third exam.

After the first day Team Seven with the help of their respective teams regrouped and showed their palms to reveal three seals activated by the other two. It was then that Team seven was attacked by a team from the Yugakure the Village hidden in Hot Water.

**~A/N~**

Ok everyone that wraps up this chapter hope you liked the interesting twists I threw in stay tuned for the second half of the forest of death and the third exam. I know your probably just as excited as I am to find out who fights who. Don't forget to leave a review I value each one. Oh and I would like to apologize to my one reviewer for not understanding your reviews at first but now that I understand how you review I do really like them.

"Ok see you all next time." performs the Shunshin vanishing and a swirl of snow.


End file.
